The Good News
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: As Bella and Edward tell Bella's parents about the good news, but does Renee take it a s well as Bella hoped she would?
1. Telling Charlie

**This is only a ****two**** chapter story, the idea just sort of came t me when I was thinking what story I could do for Twilight.**

**I don't own the characters ****Stephenie**** Meyer does, but I wish I did!**

**It is set when Bella and Edward go home to tell Charlie they are getting married.**

**Enjoy,**** Please review. **

Part 1 – Telling Charlie.

We walked in though the front door.

"Bella?" Charlie called, as he always did.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

As we entered I started to get nervous, Charlie was very strict on these kind of things.

"We've got some good news Dad," I said gesturing to me and Edward as we entered the sitting room.

His eyes widened, "What is it?" He asked suspiciously, taking a sip of his beer.

"We're, we're, we're…" I stuttered.

"Getting married." Edward finished for me.

"WHAT!" Charlie shouted the beer spurted out of his mouth and all over us.

"Dad, calm down, it's not that big a deal…" I began.

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL!" He shouted, "YOUR EIGHTEEN!"

"Nineteen soon," I added, tentatively.

Charlie glared at me.

"Well I'm not paying any money towards this 'wedding', but I want you to get married in a church, properly, preferably when your _older!_" he emphasized the last word, staring straight into my eyes with such a piercing gaze I had to look away.

"Look, Mr. Swan," Edward said in his velvet voice, "I love Bella and I will look after her, it's her decision, not yours, although you know I respect your opinion. And, my family are quite happy to pay for the wedding, we just told them about it now."

He had obviously chosen his words very carefully, being firm, but polite at the same time.

Charlie's face contorted with suppressed rage.

"Well," he sighed, standing up, his arms wide, " Congratulations, do you want to ring your mum and tell her the good news Bella, or shall I?"

"I'll do it," I said hastily, hurrying to the phone.

It had gone better than I had expected, I'd thought Charlie would still be shouting, hopefully Renee would be as accepting.


	2. Renee's Unexpected Reaction

Part 2 – Renee's Unexpected Reaction.

While Charlie and Edward argued in hushed whispers about the marriage being to early, Charlie not holding back even though he didn't know Edward very well, I slowly dialed my mum's number, the anxiety rising into my throat again.

'beep beep'

'beep beep'

'beep beep'

"Hello, I'm sorry I missed your call, leave me a message and I'll ring back as soon as I can." My mum's recorded voice said.

I sighed, "I couldn't tell her this in an answer phone message, she'd go mad." I thought waiting to begin my message.

"Hi mum, how are you? I have some…good news. Call me back soon please." While recording the message I put my high pitched happy voice on, as I always did then I shoved the receiver down, and went to slump on the sofa.

As soon as I had sat down the phone rung again and I jumped up to answer it,

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella? Hi, sorry I missed the phone a minute ago. What did you want?" She asked kindly.

"Ummm…Well, me and Edward, are, we…well…we have some good news." I stuttered.

"And?" she prompted me.

"Well…wearegettingmarried." I rushed through the sentence trying to get it over with.

"Sorry?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Edward and I are getting married." I repeated, slowly this time, and waited for the lecture.

"Sorry?" she asked again.

"Me and Edward, we're…" I began again.

"No, no. Heard you. But this must be some kind of joke? Bella?"

"No, mum. Why would I joke about this kind of thing?"

"Let me speak to Charlie Bella." She said sharply.

"But mum…" I started.

"Let me speak to Charlie." She repeated.

I passed the phone to Charlie without a word.

"Hello?" His confused voice said into the receiver.

I heard a small voice coming from the phone, and Charlie held it from his ear slightly. My mum was shouting at him with all her might,

"Charlie! What have you done to our child? She was fine when she left home.Not some love struck, teenager getting married at eighteen! EIGHTEEN! Charlie do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do, and I have to say, it's not my fault, they just came home, not ten minutes ago and told me. Well at least there's good news to." Charlie gave a fake chuckle, and I realized he was still trying to deal with the news himself, just being a bit more polite than Renee.

"What's the good news?" Renee asked, her voice dripping with acid.

"Well the Cullen's are going to pay for the wedding, so at least that aspect of it will be ok."

As soon as he said those words I knew he was in deep trouble with Renee.

"Our daughter is getting married, at eighteen" Renee began her voice rising, "And all you care about is that we won't have to _pay _for it?" Renee asked incredulously.

"No, I was just trying to look on the bright side." Charlie answered awkwardly.

"Pass me back to Bella, I don't want to talk to an idiot anymore." Renee answered angrily.

Charlie opened his mouth to retaliate, but I grabbed the phone off hi before he could speak.

"Mum, I'm sorry but me and Edward, we just…fit." I explained.

Renee was silent.

"Let me speak to her." whispered Edward.

Convinced nothing else could go wrong I passed the phone to him, waiting for the explosion.

"Renee?" He asked.

"Yes." Renee answered reluctantly.

"I know you think Bella is too young. But she's very mature for her age, and so am I. I'll look after her. I love her."

I heard nothing on the end of the line for a moment and then I heard small voice whisper,

"Congratulations. Can I speak to my daughter again now?"

"Certainly." Edward answered politely, passing the phone to me.

"Mum?"

"Congratulations Bella, dear. I'll call you again tomorrow I've got to go."

And then she hung up leaving in awkward silence until Charlie asked cheerily,

"Who wants some biscuits?"

I glared at him for a moment and then collapsed onto the sofa again, it had been a long day.

Over the next few weeks Charlie and Renee got used to the idea that me and Edward were a proper couple. Renee even started to help Alice plan the wedding. Now I just have to hope that I don't fall over whilst walking down the aisle. Everyone knows I'm not a very, balanced, person.

**Well that's the end. What did you think? Please R&R.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
